


วิชชุ

by Nyche



Category: 9 ศาสตรา | The Legend of Muay Thai: 9 Satra (2018)
Genre: มโนล้วนๆ
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyche/pseuds/Nyche
Summary: การต่อสู้ของวิชชุกับท่านจ้าวค่ะ ในคอมิคจบไปนอกจอ แต่เราไม่ยอมมมมมมมมมมมมมมมมมมมมมมมมม





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> คือข่อยไม่สามารถอ่ะ ที่จะตั้งชื่อ ปล่อยข่อยไปเหอะ

วานรขนดำนั้นว่องไวนัก

เทหะยักษายืนนิ่ง เขาไม่ได้ตั้งท่าต่อสู้ แต่ก็เตรียมพร้อมจะปัดป้องหรือรับการโจมตีอยู่ทุกชั่วขณะ

หลังจากล้มทหารยักษ์ได้อย่างง่ายดาย เจ้าลิงก็มุ่งเป้ามายังเขาทันที

มันหยั่งเชิงเขา พุ่งเข้าโจมตี แล้วดีดตัวหนีกลับออกไปอย่างรวดเร็ว ไม่ปล่อยช่องว่างให้โจมตีกลับ แม้การโจมตีจะเบา แต่ก็มีประสิทธิภาพ มันกำลังหาช่องว่าง กำลังศึกษาทั้งกำลังของเขาและของมันเอง จากมีดคู่คมปลาบ แปรร่างเป็นแขนกลคู่ใหญ่ทรงพลัง เพียงกระแทกหมัดก็ส่งเสียงกัมปนาท กระทั่งพวกวานรที่ถอยไปหลบก็ยังสะดุ้ง

เทหะยักษาขยับเท้า ขยับมือเตรียมพร้อม 

เมื่อหมัดเหล็กคู่นั้นพุ่งเข้ามา เขาไม่จำเป็นต้องหลบ

การโจมตีของมันทรงพลัง หากเป็นยักษาทั่วไป ยกแขนรับตรงๆคงจะแหลกไปแล้วอย่างแน่นอน

แต่เทหะยักษาไม่ใช่เพียงยักษ์ทั่วไป เขารับการโจมตีได้ทุกหมัด แรงกระแทกเพียงไม่กี่ครั้งส่งจนพื้นยุบ แต่พญายักษายังทำท่าประหนึ่งเพียงปัดแมลงที่กวนใจ

วิชชุไม่ได้เสียกำลังใจหรือรำคาญใจในท่าทางนั้น

เทหะยักษาหยิ่งทะนงและลำพอง จึงได้เดินเข้ามาหาเอง เห็นได้ชัดว่าต้องการจะท้าทายอำนาจอาวุธวิเศษ

วานรขนดำรักษาความสุขุมของตนไว้ 

เกราะแขนกลเทวะอาจพิฆาตยักษ์มามาก แต่นั่นคือเมื่อประทับร่างสายเลือดพระพาย มิใช่วานรสามัญเช่นเขาซึ่งจะไม่มีวันใช้พลังของมันได้อย่างเต็มที่

รู้อย่างนั้น เขาก็อดคิดไปถึงผู้สืบสายเลือดพระพายไม่ได้

แม้จะเพียงชั่วเสี้ยวพริบตา กิริยานั้นก็ไม่รอดพ้นสายตาของพญายักษา

เจ้าวานรน้อยกำลังว่อกแวก

เขาเปิดฉากโจมตีทันที พุ่งเข้าหมายจะคว้าคอเจ้าลิงที่รีบเผ่นหลบไปอย่างรวดเร็ว หมัดต่อมาพลาดขนมันไปเพียงเส้นยาแดง พื้นซึ่งคือลำต้นของต้นมณีโคดแตกเป็นวงกว้าง หมัดที่สามวิชชุต้องใช้แขนเกราะรับการโจมตี ซึ่งแม้รับได้ก็ยังถูกแรงซัดกระเด็นไปไกล

มันหลบเลี่ยงการโจมตีของเขาไปอีกหลายกระบวนท่า หากโจมตีคืนได้บ้างก็จะรีบถอยออกไปเพื่อรักษาระยะห่าง ทุกครั้งที่ถอยออกไป ตาของมันจะหลุบมองไปทางอื่นชั่วขณะ

"มองหาองค์ชายอยู่หรือ เจ้าลิง"

มันสะดุ้งทันที แม้จะแค่เท่าลมหายใจยุงมันก็สะดุ้งให้เขาเห็น

ความเมืองในอาณาจักรวานร มีหรือเทหะยักษาจะไม่รู้ แม้ว่าเขาจะไม่ได้เล็งเห็นว่าองค์ชายตัวดีจะหายหัวไปจากพิธีการสำคัญเยี่ยงนี้ก็ตาม

องค์ชายวาตะผู้ควรสืบทอดเกราะแขนกลเทวะเป็นลิงเหลวไหลไม่ได้ความ ส่วนยอดฝีมือตรงหน้า วิชชุ บุตรแห่งบ้านสลาตันไม่มีสายเลือดพระพายโดยตรง คงจะถูกเลี้ยงมาโดยตั้งใจให้เป็นองครักษ์มากกว่าอย่างอื่น

และแม้จะเป็นยอดฝีมือ ก็ยังเยาว์วัย

"อย่าได้ห่วงมันไปเลย จัดการเจ้าแล้วข้าจะให้ทหารตามหาตัวมัน ลากมันมาดูศพเจ้ากับท้าววาโย" เทหะยักษาเอ่ย ลองยั่วโทสะมันดูจากอาการว่อกแวกที่จับได้ก็ได้ผลทันตา 

"เจ้าอย่าบังอาจ!!!" วิชชุตะโกนลั่น โหมพลังโจมตีเข้าใส่สุดแรง 

"ข้าไม่ให้เจ้าแตะต้ององค์ชาย!!" มันว่าต่อ ยังคงโจมตีเข้าไปอย่างต่อเนื่อง 

"หรือท่านท้าววาโย!!" แรงตีของมันหนักหน่วงกว่าเดิม เทหะยักษาไม่อาจรับได้ด้วยแขนเพียงข้างเดียวอีกต่อไป เขาต้องรับด้วยสองแขน กระนั้นก็ยังแทบจะเซไป แต่เจ้าลิงก็เสียสมาธิและความสุขุมของมันไปแล้ว

เขาเห็นได้ว่าวิชชุยังพยายามข่มใจตน ด้วยรู้ดีว่าศัตรูตรงหน้าไม่อาจชนะได้โดยสักแต่ใช้แรงเข้าว่า มันยังมองหาจังหวะถอยหลบ เมื่อใดเขาตอบโต้จะดีดตัวห่างให้พ้นระยะ

"จะสู้ไปทำไม ต่อให้เจ้าชนะวันนี้ ผู้สืบทอดเหลวแหลกเช่นนั้นมีแต่จะทำให้มณีโคดล่มจม" พญายักษาเอ่ยอีก เจ้าลิงก็แยกเขี้ยว ไม่ได้ทันรู้ตัวว่าถูกยั่วโมโห

"ยักษาโฉดชั่วเช่นเจ้า ข้าจะฝังไว้เป็นปุ๋ยให้ต้นมณีโคด!"

"เจ้าคิดว่าทำได้ก็ลองดู" 

วิชชุเคลื่อนไหวเร็วกว่าเขาอยู่เล็กน้อย แต่ยิ่งไล่บี้เข้าไป ก็ยิ่งตามใกล้เข้าเท่านั้น วิชชุต้องใช้แรงมากกว่าเขา มันเคลื่อนไหวมากกว่าเขามาตั้งแต่ต้น ทั้งเกราะแขนกลก็ไม่ยอมรับมันเป็นนายอย่างเต็มร้อย

หากยื้อกันต่อไป วิชชุเองจะเป็นฝ่ายเสียเปรียบในไม่ช้า

มันจึงโต้ตอบ แทนที่จะหลบหลีกอย่างเคยก็โจมตีสวนเข้าไป แม้จะเสี่ยงชีวิตตนเองยิ่งกว่าเดิม วิชชุพลาดถูกหมัดของเทหะยักษาเข้าไปจนกระเด็นล้มกลิ้งไปหลายตลบ 

เมื่อดันตัวขึ้นมาได้ยังถึงกับสำลักเลือด แต่มันยังไม่ยอมแพ้ เอาหลังมือปาดเลือดพลางมองพญายักษ์ที่ย่างสามขุมเข้าไปหา

"ใยไม่ให้ข้าครองดินแดนนี้แทนองค์ชายเหลวไหลของเจ้า" เทหะยักษาเอ่ยอีก ยื่นมือมาจะคว้าตัววานร แต่วิชชุยังมีแรงถอยหนี พญายักษ์ทำเป็นไม่ตาม กลับมองไปทางพวกลิงที่ยังหลบกันอยู่ตามซอกมุมท้องพระโรง ยังลอบเห็นลูกลิงขนดำที่เกาะแน่นกับท้าววาโยที่โอบมือสั่นเทาปกป้องไว้

"หรือไม่อย่างนั้น...สู้ข้าลากองค์ชายนั่นมาฆ่าทิ้ง ให้เจ้าครองมณีโคดเป็นเมืองขึ้นต่อคีรีกัณฑ์เป็นอย่างไร" เขาทำเป็นเสนอ เห็นเพลิงโทสะในดวงตาเจ้าลิงที่บาดเจ็บลุกโชนขึ้นมากับตา

"เจ้าอย่ามาดูถูกข้า!!" มันตะโกนพร้อมกระโจนเข้าใส่ เกราะแขนกลเปลี่ยนร่างอีกครั้ง ครานี้เป็นดาบเล่มเขื่องเกินตัวเจ้าของเสียอีก แต่เผ่าวานรมีพละกำลังมากพอจะใช้อาวุธที่ดูเกินตัว

"ไอ้ยักษ์โฉดชั่ว! ลงนรกไปซะ!" มันโถมฟันเข้ามา ไม่มีการยั้งมือหรือประมาณกำลังตนอีกต่อไป 

เทหะยักษายังไม่เคยเห็นร่างนี้ของเกราะแขนกลเทวะ ชั่วขณะที่แปลกใจนั้นจึงกะจังหวะที่จะรับดาบผิดไป ใบดาบฟันแขนลึกเกือบถึงกระดูก

กระนั้นก็ยังไม่เพียงพอ

วิชชุถูกซัดกระเด็นออกมา ครั้งนี้เมื่อตั้งหลักได้จะลุกขึ้นก็ถูกซ้ำจนลอยไปกระแทกผนัง เกราะแขนกลเทวะเมื่อผู้ใช้อ่อนแรงเข้าก็คลายสภาพ กลับมาเป็นเพียงเกราะแขนกับมีดคู่

"ข้าเล่นพอแล้ว ลิงน้อยเอ๋ย ถึงเวลาจัดการให้จบเสียที" พญายักษาก้าวตามเจ้าลิงที่กระเด็นไป คีบคอขึ้นมาจับไว้อย่างง่ายดาย

"อ...ไอ้เดนตาย! ปล่อยข้า!" มันยังดิ้นรน กระเสือกกระสนตะกุยมือที่จับคอไว้

เทหะยักษาจับวิชชุให้หันไปมองทางเหล่าวานรที่หลบอยู่

"ลูกลิงขนดำๆนั่น น้องเจ้าใช่ไหม" เขาเอ่ยถามอย่างเรียบง่าย แต่วิชชุเบิกตาขึ้น ตระหนกและหวาดกลัวยิ่งกว่ายามประจันหน้ากับพญายักษา ถูกแล้ว เขาเป็นบุตรคนโต มีน้องอีกสามตัว

"ม ไม่!!! ห้ามแตะพวกเขา! เจ้าจะทำอะไร!" วิชชุยิ่งตื่นตระหนก ยิ่งตะเกียกตะกาย เทหะยักษาเขวี้ยงมันกระแทกพื้นแล้วเหยียบซ้ำลงไปจนร้องไม่ออก

"แล้วเจ้าจะทำอะไรข้าได้ ข้าจะแสดงให้ดูว่าเจ้านั้นอ่อนแอ และแม้แต่เกราะวิเศษ ต่อหน้าข้าก็เป็นเพียงของเล่น" เทหะยักษาว่า พลางก้มลงไป จับคอวานรขนดำที่สะบักสะบอมยกขึ้นให้ระดับสายตาเท่ากัน

เขาเรียกทหารยักษ์เข้ามา เขวี้ยงร่างวิชชุให้พวกมันจับตัวเอาไว้ แล้วจึงหันไปทางเหล่าวานร 

ท้าววานรา วาโยก้าวออกมาขวางระหว่างเทหะยักษากับประชาชนของตน

"ท่านเทหะยักษา..."

"ไม่! ท่านจ้าว! ท่านจะยอมศิโรราบไม่ได้ ท่านจ้าว!" วิชชุร้อง พยายามดิ้นรนแต่ไร้ผล

"อย่างน้อย..ท่านโปรดไว้ชีวิตพวกเด็กๆ" สิ้นเสียงท้าววาโย ลูกวานรขนดำตัวหนึ่งก็วิ่งออกมาขวาง

"อย่าออกมา!" วิชชุร้องลั่นมาแต่ไกล พยายามจะเอื้อมมือ จะเอาตัวเองออกมาจากการจับกุมของทหารยักษ์ก็ทำไม่ได้

"ข้าจะ...ข้าจะปกป้องท่านวาโย" วานรน้อยนั้นตะโกนสู้ ในมือมีเพียงมีดยาว ทั้งยังสั่นกลัวเป็นเจ้าเข้า แม้เทหะยักษามองมันตรงๆก็ยังไม่ยอมถอยไป

"เจ้าโง่ ถอยออกมา!" ท้าววาโยรีบเรียก แต่สายไปเสียแล้ว

บุตรคนรองแห่งบ้านสลาตัน ถูกเทหะยักษาบีบกะโหลกแตกต่อหน้าพี่ชายตนเอง

จากตรงนั้น วิชชุไม่รับรู้อะไรอีกแล้ว เขาจำได้แต่เสียงกรีดร้องของตนเอง จำได้แต่น้ำตาที่ไหลอาบหน้า ดูเหมือนว่าจะอาละวาดได้อีกชุดใหญ่ ฝืนดึงพลังจากเกราะแขนกลเทวะจนแม้แต่ร่างกายตนเองก็แทบหมดสภาพก่อนที่จะถูกเทหะยักษากำราบอีกครั้ง เขาได้ยินเสียงพญายักษาสั่งให้ 'เลาะ' เกราะแขนกลเทวะจากร่างตน

ท้าววาโยถูกจับไว้เช่นกัน ให้ดูเหล่าวานรที่เปรียบเสมือนลูกของตนถูกสังหารทีละตนๆ ก่อนที่จะถูกเหยียบจนตาย

อาณาจักรมณีโคดจึงพ่ายแพ้ต่อคีรีกัณฑ์

องค์ชายวาตะมาพบแต่ต้นซากต้นมณีโคดที่มอดไหม้ ร่างย่อยยับของบิดาตน

..

...แต่ไม่มีศพของวิชชุ


	2. ในห้องขัง

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> กาวกันต่อไป
> 
> #ไม่เห็นศพไม่นับว่าตาย

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** ขอโมเมว่าอาวุธวิเศษแต่ละอย่างมีเงื่อนไขการใช้ต่างกัน  
> ในกรณีของเกราะแขนกลเทวะนั้น หากไม่ใช่ราชวงศ์พายะไม่สืบสายเลือดพระพายก็จะพอใช้ได้ แต่ไม่ค่อยดี
> 
> ทีนี้ท้าววาโยฝืนสั่งให้ประทับร่างวิชชุ ตัวเกราะแขนกลเลยยิ่งไม่ชอบ ทำให้วิชชุเจ็บมากเวลาใช้เหมือนใส่เกราะที่ไม่พอดีตัว

คุกใต้ดินนั้นทั้งมืด ทั้งชื้น และมีกลิ่นอับน่ารำคาญจมูกเป็นอย่างยิ่ง

ตรวนล่ามคอหนักจนไม่อยากลุก ข้อดีอย่างหนึ่งของการเกิดเป็นวานร คือจะไม่ถูกยักษาจับใส่กุญแจมือ เนื่องจากพวกมันไม่มีกุญแจมือที่เล็กพอ ข้อเสียคือตรวนที่ล่ามคอมันอึดอัดสิ้นดี

ร่างกายของวิชชุปวดไปทั้งตัว รอยแผลถลอก รอยกดจากเกราะแขนกลยังเหลืออยู่

อันที่จริงเกราะมันไม่ได้แกะจากตัวเขายากนักหรอก เกราะแขนกลเทวะไม่อยากอยู่บนตัวเขาเลยด้วยซ้ำ แต่การแงะมันออกไปจากร่างอย่างไม่เบามือของพวกยักษาทำให้ร่างที่บอบช้ำอยู่แล้วยิ่งระบมไปกันใหญ่

วิชชุนอนตะแคง คงจะอยู่ท่าเดิมตั้งแต่โดนหิ้วมาโยนทิ้งไว้ในนี้ และเขาก็ไม่อยากขยับตัว เรียกได้ว่าหมดอาลัยตายอยากไปแล้ว น้ำตาก็ไม่เหลือแล้ว เขาจำได้ว่าท้าววาโยตายแล้ว น้องชายน้องสาวก็ตายแล้ว วาตะ...วาตะอยู่ที่ไหนไม่รู้ แต่ก็คงตายไปแล้วเหมือนกัน

มีแต่คำว่าตายวนเต็มหัว ที่นี่จริงๆแล้วอาจจะเป็นนรกก็ได้ เขาเองก็คงตายไปแล้วแน่ๆ

เมื่อสายตาเริ่มชินกับความมืด วิชชุก็เห็นว่ามีถาดอะไรบางอย่างอยู่ตรงหน้า และทั้งที่คิดว่าควรจะนอนเฉยๆไปจนกว่าจะตาย มืออ่อนแรงของเขาก็ยังคงเอื้อมไปลากมันเข้ามา

อาหาร ปรุงอย่างเลวจนแทบมองไม่ออกว่าเนื้อหรือผัก เน่าหรือยังก็ไม่แน่ใจ หากกินเข้าไปอาจจะยิ่งตายไว ซึ่งเขาก็ไม่ว่าอะไร

มันฝังหัวไปเสียแล้ว สิ่งที่ท้าววาโยสอนเขากับวาตะ

วิชชุจำได้ดีถึงวันที่เคยเล่นกันกับวาตะ เล่นต่อสู้ ปลุกปล้ำกันจนมอมแมมทั้งคู่ แล้วท้าววาโยก็มา เรียกเข้าไปหา ยื่นผลไม้ให้คนละลูก พร่ำสอนไปขณะที่เด็กๆทั้งสองกินผลไม้อย่างเอร็ดอร่อย

'พวกเจ้าจงจำไว้ อาหารจะทำให้เจ้ามีแรง การนอนหลับจะทำให้สมองเจ้าปลอดโปร่ง ไม่ว่าจะเกิดอะไรขึ้นก็อย่าได้เอาชีวิตไปทิ้งโดยการปล่อยให้ตนเองขาดสองสิ่งนี้เป็นอันขาด'

ท้าววาโยมักสอนอย่างนั้น หากป่วยไข้ก็จะบังคับให้กินให้นอน หากกินแล้วอาเจียนก็จะเปลี่ยนหาอย่างอื่นให้กิน แม้แต่น้ำเปล่าหรือน้ำมะพร้าวก็ยังดีกว่าไม่กินอะไรเลย

ผลคือเด็กทั้งสองโตมากินเก่งยิ่งกว่าอะไรดี หนึ่งเรื่องที่ไม่แพ้และไม่มีวันยอมกันก็มีแต่เรื่องกินนี่เอง

ตอนนี้วิชชุก็กินอาหารเลวๆนั่นเข้าไป แม้รสชาติจะบรรลัยพอๆกับการโดนหน้าแข้งยักษาบางตนฟาดหน้า เขาก็กิน

ทั้งที่ไม่แม้แต่จะคิดมีชีวิตอยู่แล้ว แต่ร่างกายนี้ถูกฝึกเช่นนั้น หากยังไม่ตายก็จะไม่ยอมตายไปง่ายๆเพราะยอมแพ้เป็นอันขาด

ไม่รู้ทำไม อยู่ดีๆก็อยากอัดไอ้องค์ชายวาตะขึ้นมาเฉยๆ ถึงจะสาบานกับตนเองว่าจะปกป้ององค์ชายด้วยชีวิต แต่ในเมื่อมันไม่ได้มาอยู่ให้ปกป้องแล้วมันน่าโมโหนัก หากเจอกันในโลกหลังความตาย จะกระทืบจนจุติลงมาเกิดเลยทีเดียว แล้วก็อาจจะตามลงมาด้วย หากชาติหน้ามีจริง เกิดใหม่เป็นพี่น้องกันก็คงไม่เลวนัก...

คิดไปได้ถึงตรงนั้นวิชชุก็แค่นหัวเราะ สีข้างปวดแปลบขึ้นมาทันที

"มีอะไรตลกหรือ"

เสียงที่จู่ๆพูดขึ้นมาทำให้วิชชุผุดลุกขึ้น ถอยห่างจากลูกกรงทันที มันเป็นเสียงของยักษา เสียงที่คุ้นมากเสียด้วย

"ข้าก็ว่าเจ้ายังไม่ตาย อาหารก็ยังกินได้ แต่นึกไม่ถึงว่าจะยังมีอารมณ์ขัน หรือข้าทำอะไรกระแทกหัวเจ้า?" เทหะยักษายืนอยู่นอกห้องขัง ยกมือลูบคาง วิชชุไม่ทันสังเกตมาก่อน แต่คงจะยืนอยู่สักพักใหญ่แล้ว

เขาไม่รู้จะตอบอย่างไร จึงแยกเขี้ยว มองอีกฝ่ายหัวจรดเท้า ไม่ผิดตัวแน่นอน เทหะยักษามายืนอยู่ตรงหน้า แต่บรรยากาศกดดันน่าเกรงขามเบาบางลงไปจากปกติมาก

"เจ้าชื่ออะไร" เทหะยักษาถาม ไม่มีท่าทีข่มขู่แต่อย่างใด วิชชุขู่ตอบในลำคออย่างเดียว

"วิชชุใช่ไหม? พวกลิงมันเรียก" แล้วถามทำไมวะ วิชชุคิดในใจ

"ยักษาอย่างเจ้า ยังมีเวลาจำชื่อข้าอีกหรือ" วานรหนุ่มแค่นยิ้ม ประชดตอบไป

"เพราะเจ้ายังพอมีดีให้จำ" เทหะยักษาเอ่ย ยกแขนขวาตั้งขึ้นแล้วดึงผ้าพันแผลออกให้ดูรอยแผลพาดขวางแขนสีเขียวนั้น

"เฮอะ...ก็แค่รอยข่วน" วิชชุหัวเราะขื่นๆนึกสังเวชตนเอง เขาสู้จนหมดกำลัง ฝากรอยแผลได้เพียงเท่าแมวข่วน

"รอยข่วนหรือ...นี่เกือบถึงกระดูก นอกจากสมัยเด็กๆแล้วไม่เคยมีผู้ใดทำได้ถึงเพียงนี้"

วิชชุเบิกตาขึ้น เมื่อมองดีๆก็พบว่ารอยแผลนั้นลึกจริง เขาไม่ทราบหรอกว่ามันเกือบถึงกระดูกจริงไหม แต่ไม่ใช่เพียงรอยข่วน กระนั้นก็ยังเล็กจ้อยจนน่าขัน

"แล้วอย่างไร อย่างเจ้าคงแทบไม่รู้สึก"

"ก็ถูกของเจ้า ข้าแทบไม่รู้สึก แต่หากเจ้าไม่ได้ใช้เกราะแขนกลเทวะ อาจจะทำให้รู้สึกได้มากกว่านี้"

"เจ้าเพ้อเจ้อ" เขาสวนไปทันที ไม่เข้าใจว่ายักษาตรงหน้าต้องการสิ่งใดจึงมาพูดเช่นนี้

เทหะยักษาไม่ตอบ ยื่นมือไปข้างๆตัว เกร็งนิ้วเรียกเปลวเพลิงมารวมกัน ชั่วอึดใจ ในมือก็มีกระบองบรรลัยจักรอยู่

วิชชุแทบจะเข่าอ่อน หากยืนอยู่ก็คงทรุดลงไปทีเดียว เมื่อคราวสู้กันเทหะยักษาใช้เพียงมือเปล่า นี่ยังมีอาวุธวิเศษอีก เขาเพิ่งตระหนักได้ถึงความห่างชั้น และความสิ้นหวังของมณีโคด

"นี่คือกระบองบรรลัยจักร ข้าชิงมันมาจากเจ้าของเก่าได้เพราะข้าแข็งแกร่งกว่ามันผู้นั้น" เทหะยักษาว่า ขยับกระบองมาใกล้ลูกกรงให้เห็นชัดๆ จักรสามวงหมุนอยู่ในกระบองส่งเสียงชวนขนลุก วานรตัวจ้อยได้แต่นั่งนิ่งงัน เขาไม่กลัว แต่รู้สึกราวตัวเองเล็กลงจนแทบเหลือเป็นเพียงฝุ่นผงไร้ความหมาย นี่เองหรือเทหะยักษา ยิ่งใหญ่เสียจนนักรบอื่นใดๆก็เป็นได้เพียงเศษธุลีเมื่ออยู่ต่อหน้าพระพักตร์

"กลับกัน แม้ท้าววาโยจะเลือกมอบเกราะแขนกลเทวะให้เจ้า เกราะนั่นกลับไม่ยอมรับเจ้าเป็นนายอย่างแท้จริง นอกจากจะเปล่งพลังไม่ได้อย่างเต็มที่ ยังไม่เข้ากับร่างกายเจ้าจนเจ็บปวดตลอดเวลาที่ใช้" เทหะยักษายกมือชี้วิชชุ ชี้ร่างกายบอบช้ำที่เต็มไปด้วยรอยกดจากเกราะแขนกลเทวะ

วานรน้อยจุกไปสนิท ใช่ เขาเจ็บตัวจากการฝืนใช้เกราะแขนกลเทวะมากกว่าที่ถูกเทหะยักษาทำร้ายเอาเสียอีก กระนั้นก็ฝืนใช้ เพราะเป็นอาวุธวิเศษ หากไม่ใช่มันแล้วจะมีหวังชนะยักษาได้อย่างไร เพราะเป็นอาวุธคู่บ้านคู่เมือง เป็นความภาคภูมิใจของราชวงศ์พายะ และอาณาจักรมณีโคด

"ซ้ำเจ้ายังว่อกแว่ก เอาแต่มองหาองค์ชาย" ยักษาหนุ่มส่ายหน้าถอนหายใจ พลางเก็บกระบองบรรลัยจักรไป ให้มันสลายกลับเป็นเปลวเพลิง ถึงตอนนั้นวิชชุคล้ายได้สติขึ้นมา เทหะยักษายิ่งใหญ่อย่างไร ครองอาวุธวิเศษอย่างไร ก็ยังเป็นอมนุษย์ที่เดินอยู่บนดินเช่นเดียวกัน ไม่ใช่เทวดาเสียหน่อย

"เจ้าเอาเรื่ององค์ชายวาตะมายั่วโมโหข้าต่างหาก ไอ้ยักษ์ชั่ว" เขากล่าวสวนไป แต่อีกฝ่ายกลับยิ้มขึ้นที่มุมปาก

"หึ... คิดว่าข้าสู้อย่างไม่ยุติธรรมงั้นหรือ"

"ใช่!" วิชชุเริ่มจะมีโทสะก็พุ่งตัวเข้าหาลูกกรง แต่ถูกตรวนล่ามดึงเอาไว้จนตัวแทบกระเด็นกลับ กระนั้นก็ยังจ้องหน้ายักษาตรงหน้าอย่างเอาเรื่อง

"เจ้ามันยักษาต่ำช้า รังแกเผ่าที่อ่อนแอกว่า" วิชชุว่าซ้ำ แยกเขี้ยวดุร้ายใส่ศัตรู เทหะยักษามองวานรน้อยนั้นแล้วกลับหัวเราะออกมา

"เห็นทีเจ้าต้องเลิกอ่อนแอแล้วกลับมาแก้มือเสียกระมัง" เขาว่า ก้าวเข้ามาชิดแล้วยกมือตะปบลูกกรงเสียงดังลั่น วิชชุสะดุ้งตัวเกือบจะลอยจากพื้น ตาสีแดงวาวโรจน์ราวกับเปลวเพลิงจ้องตรงมายังร่างเล็กๆของวานรในห้องขัง

"รักษาตัวเสียเจ้าลิงน้อย ข้าจะจัดหาให้กระทั่งอาวุธที่ดียิ่งกว่าเกราะแขนกลเทวะ ถึงตอนนั้นเจ้าค่อยมาพิสูจน์ว่าข้าไม่ได้มีดีแค่รังแกคนอ่อนแอ" เทหะยักษาผละไป ทิ้งรอยมือบนเหล็กลูกกรงที่ยุบจนเสีบรูป

จนได้ยินเสียงประตูคุกไกลๆปิดลง วิชชุถึงกับหมดแรงไหลลงไปกองกับพื้นอีกรอบ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> เดี๋ยวนะ ตูว่าตูไม่ได้คิดไว้แบบนี้..ทำไมตอนท้ายท่านจ้าวไปแบบนั้น แต่จริงๆราวๆนี้มันก็คงใช่กว่าจะมาทำเป็นใจดีเลี้ยงไว้เพราะเห็นว่าเก่ง
> 
> สรุปว่าเลี้ยงไว้ตีกัน คือแบบ อ้าว พูดจาหมาๆนี่หว่า ได้ งั้นมาตีกันใหม่แฟร์ๆแมนๆ

**Author's Note:**

> #ไม่เห็นศพไม่นับว่าตายยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยย  
> ไม่ให้ตายยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยย


End file.
